Bestia diurna
by KellenHakuen
Summary: En el día podían actuar como personas normales, ocultar su relación en el mundo, y seguir bajo ese antifaz unilateral, pero en la noche, sería otro asunto. En la noche se retirarían el antifaz con violencia, se desnudarían apasionados y se entregarían con las ansias que lo habían detenido durante todo ese lapso. (OsoIchi)
Me gusta mucho esta pareja sentí un poco de ñañaras al ver que casi no había fics de la pareja, por lo que quise poner mi granito de arena, aunque está inspirando en la canción de:

-Mia Martina feat. Waka Flocka - Beast

 **Fandom:** Osomatsu-san

 **Pareja:** OsoIchi

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, todos sus derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

Advertencia dentro del capítulo:

 _-Relaciones homosexuales durante su desarrollo, claro, lo mezclamos un poco de sentimientos de por medio_

 _-Incesto, el tabú del incesto y algo contrariado que más de una persona puede criticarte. Así que, si compartes estos tipos de gustos extravagantes bienvenido seas._

 _\- O.C un poco gracias a la personalidad de ambos._

En fin, sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **Bestia diurna**_

 _ **Peligroso**_

 _ **No había otra cualidad, otra palabra.**_

 _ **Una bestia peligrosa.**_

Esa era la mejor sensación que hasta ahora lo conocía. Una adrenalina que le recorría libertina por todo su cuerpo, carcomiendo buenos prejuicios y valores correctos, sólo dejándole una sensación vacía y un vicio indestructible, se enviciaron del otro, eso no pudo evitarlo.

Maldijo las peripecias que lo habían invitado a probar de sus labios, hundirlos en un sentimiento prohibida y una roñosa sensación de la inmoralidad.

Y ahí comenzó todo, efímero y sin sentido.

 _ **Pasional y prohibido**_

Los dos se embriagaron en sus besos, se protegieron en sus cuerpos y se alimentaron de su sexo hasta saciarse de su locura. Un camino de zarzas que no debieron cruzar, aun así, inocentemente a travesaron esas vertiginosas espinas hasta perderse en la inanidad.

Dos hombres entregados a una aterradora sodomía, dos hermanos cruzando una linde de lo incorrecto y dos personas esperando no ser juzgados por la horripilante sociedad.

Esperando no sentir el verdugo ponerles la soga en el cuello y murmurarle la condena:

 _ **Enfermos**_

Porqué quizá eso eran, unos defectuosos enfermos que se entregaban a un amor inmoral.

Lo apreciaba tanto, de una forma bizarra y extravagante. Más allá de un amor fraternal, más allá de una tortuosa e imposible línea de sangre que le venía lacerando la consciencia, la culpa todavía le carcomía, pero Osomatsu era lo suficiente egoísta para prescindir de sus preceptos. Aún sobre unos convencionalismos que trataban de convencerlo de lo contrario, ellos seguían dibujándose el nombre del contrario en su cuerpo, se trazaban líneas imaginarias de amor y odio.

Se convertían en vestigios corrosivos que se seguían reclamando la piel del ajeno como un perro hambriento y deseoso de su dueño. Todo eso lo realizaban estribándose en una ilógica razón; En el día podían actuar como personas normales, ocultar su relación en el mundo, y seguir bajo ese antifaz unilateral, pero en la noche, sería otro asunto. En la noche se retirarían el antifaz con violencia, se desnudarían apasionados y se entregarían con las ansias que lo habían detenido durante todo ese lapso.

Cuándo la noche asomaba poderosa sobre el recinto y aquellas estrellas llegaban a lustrarse presumidas.

En ese momento, la bestia de Osomatsu llegaba a despertarse, depredadora y con unas ominosas de sostener a Ichimatsu en su regazo y no dejarlo escapar jamás, destruirlo en mil pedazos si es necesario para retenerlo. Ichimatsu no podría abandonarlo, nunca lo haría, el menor de ellos estaba marcando de sus garras, de sus rasguños y mordidas. Salvaje y llenos de heridas, los dos se pertenecían.

 _ **Sin libertad**_

 _ **Sin cuidado**_

 _ **Osomatsu pertenecía a su leonina presencia.**_

 _ **Y él era domesticado por la bestia diurna.**_

Notas finales de la autora

Si has leído hasta aquí esta manía de palabras sin sentido.

Dejame darte un sincero abrazo, un beso y un agradecimiento más grande que el espacio.


End file.
